Guess Who's Coming to Dinner
by Dreamwvr73Jax
Summary: 13 in the Min & Johnny Series - Johnny and Min make new friends in this very special story that is also a MacGyver crossover!


The loud metal crashing sound of two shopping carts colliding together echoed throughout the store. The two women that had been driving them were both equally surprised. The one with the long reddish brown hair that hung loosely down her back opened her mouth, she hadn't even see the other shopping cart. The other woman had long dark brown hair that was put up in a ponytail; she too hadn't see the cart until it was too late.

Gillian MacKenzie let go of the handle of her shopping cart and walked around it, she walked right up to the other woman. The two colliding carts had bumped very hard and it had hit the other woman right in the midsection. She reached out and touched the slight swell of the young woman's belly.

"Oh God I'm so sorry."

Min Gage smiled at her and shook her head. "No it's okay, we didn't bump that hard."

Gillian's left hand was gently moving across her midsection. "I'm so sorry little one."

Min's eyes grew wide; she looked at the woman with astonishment on her face. "How...How did you know that?"

Gillian lifted her eyes, they met Min's face, she took her hand away from her belly. "Let's just say it's a natural born talent."

Min could see something powerful in the young woman's dark eyes. "So you're a..."

Gillian nodded her head slowly. "Right."

The crash had gotten the attention of a dark haired man in a blue uniform shirt. He was around the corner in the juice aisle and he came racing over. "Min, what happened?" He looked and saw the two carts still touching.

Gillian answered his question. "It was my fault; I didn't see her and our carts collided pretty hard."

Johnny Gage put both of his hands on his wife's stomach. "Are you okay?"

Min nodded. "Yeah Johnny, I'm okay, the handle just hit me a little bit."

"Gillian?"

Gillian turned around and saw MacGyver. He was coming out the produce area with an armful of vegetables in small bags; he put them in the cart. "What's going on?"

Gillian sighed. "Slight fender bender."

MacGyver looked at the couple. "Is everyone okay?"

Min looked at the handsome blond man with the mullet cut. "Yeah, we're fine."

Gillian stuck out her hand to the young woman. "Gillian MacKenzie."

Min took the outstretched hand and shook it. "Min Gage." She put her arm around Johnny's waist. "This is my husband Johnny."

Gillian shook the dark haired man's hand; she thought he was very good looking. "Hi, nice to meet you Johnny."

Gillian turned towards MacGyver. "This is my almost husband, MacGyver."

MacGyver looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Almost husband?"

Min laughed a little and shook his hand. "Hi."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Mac looked at her, the dark haired woman looked familiar but he couldn't quite place where he had seen her, he saw her husband and stuck out his hand. "MacGyver."

"Johnny."

They both shook hands and Mac saw the silver badge that was pinned to the area above his left breast pocket. "You work for the fire department?"

Johnny nodded. "Right LAFD, I'm a fireman and a paramedic."

Mac's eyebrows went up. "You must be a busy guy."

Johnny started to laugh. "Sometimes."

"Do you know someone by the name of Earl Stringer?"

The paramedic shook his head. "There isn't a fireman in this city that doesn't know Earl Stringer, he's a legend, we call him the Fire Bug. You could blindfold him and tie one hand behind his back and he can still sniff out the cause of a fire."

MacGyver smiled. "Yeah that's him."

Johnny looked surprised. "How do you know Earl?"

"He and I are old friends."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah me too, when I was in the Fire Academy he taught a few classes. He and I still bump into each other now and then."

Min looked at Gillian. "So where do you work?"

"The Phoenix Foundation, both Mac and I work there."

"I've heard of Phoenix, I believe a few of the scientists that work there were just at my club checking the basement for asbestos."

That got MacGyver's attention. "Which club was that Min?"

"It's a country western club downtown, its called Skidz."

MacGyver snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "That's where I've seen you, I was in charge of that team, we checked every building downtown for asbestos."

Min took another look at him, she remembered the person that was supervising the inspection but because of the white suits she couldn't really see his face. "That was you?"

"Well I'm not wearing my protective gear right now, but yeah that was me."

The young woman started to laugh. "It looked like the club was being invaded by astronauts, you should have seen Bo."

Mac creased his brow. "Was that the tall guy with the blond hair?"

Min nodded. "You mean the one that looks like a blond oak tree?"

"Yeah."

"That's my brother; he and I own that club together."

Gillian felt guilty about the collision, she thought of a way to make it up to the couple. "What are the two of you doing tonight?"

Johnny and Min looked at each other. "Do we have plans for tonight?"

Min shook her head. "Not that I know of."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing that we know about, why?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe the two of you can come to our house for dinner."

Min and Johnny looked at each other, neither one had any objections. "Okay what time would you like Johnny and I to be there?"

Gillian turned towards MacGyver. "What time do you think would be good Mac?"

MacGyver glanced at his watch. "Uhh, 8 o'clock?"

Johnny looked at his watch, he and Min had come to the store right after he had gotten off. He hadn't even changed out of his uniform. "That's in an hour and half, that'll give us plenty of time to finish shopping and change, how does that sound Min?"

The young woman smiled. "Sounds great I'm starving."

Johnny shook his head. "You'll have to excuse my wife; her condition has left her chronically hungry."

Both Gillian and MacGyver started to laugh.

"Don't worry about it Johnny, I'll be sure and make plenty of food. Do you both like Italian? I make great Manicotti."

The dark haired man nodded. "We _love_ Italian."

"Great!" Gillian opened up her purse and took out one of her cards. She turned it over and wrote down their address, she handed it to Min. "Here you go, this is where we live."

"10204 Sparkleberry, I know that address, it's not too far from where we live."

"Where do you guys live?"

"On Cochise."

Gillian nodded. "That is close to us; well we'll see you both at 8."

"See you at 8."

The couple started to walk away and Mac raised his hand to them as they disappeared about the corner. MacGyver and Gillian turned their cart around and started walking towards the dairy section.

"They seem nice, I can't believe that Johnny knows Earl, it really is a small world."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad that I crashed into Min like that."

"Don't worry about it Gillian she was fine."

"So what should I make with the Manicotti?"

"How about a salad and some garlic bread?"  
Gillian leaned forward and looked into their cart; there was at least 8 bags of vegetables. "I see you took care of the produce section, is there anything left over there?"

Mac shrugged his shoulders. "I left a head or two of lettuce behind."

Gillian started laughing; she put her arm across his waist as they walked.

Johnny and Min finished their shopping; it was a little after 7 when Johnny parked the Land Rover in the driveway. He went around the back and opened it, he started unloading the groceries while Min unlocked the house.

"So what did you think of them?" She picked up a couple of bags and followed her husband into the house.

"They seemed like they were nice people, but we'll see when we get to their house."

"Johnny you sound suspicious."

"I am, anyone that knows Earl is automatically suspicious in my book."

"You told MacGyver he is a legend."

"He is, but that doesn't mean that he's your average run of the mill legend."

They set their bags down on the counter and Min turned to help her husband get more.

He shook his head at her. "No, you stay here and put away, I'll bring them in."

Min started to open her mouth to argue but then decided against it, she started emptying the bags. Johnny brought in the last load of groceries and wiped his hand across his forehead. "That was more than I thought we had, wasn't the cart pretty empty?"

Min was almost done; she only had a few bags left. "Yeah it was but they put everything in its own bag."

Johnny picked up a bag and started to help her. "What did _you_ think of them?"

She opened the fridge and started putting vegetables in the bottom drawers. "I liked them; I think that we might even end up being friends."

Min closed the fridge and helped Johnny gather up all the paper bags, they folded them up and tucked them into the pantry. "There, finished. What are you going to wear?"

"Probably just jeans and a t-shirt, what about you?"

"I'll put on my little white flowered dress."

Johnny checked his watch it was almost 7 30. "We better go get dressed."

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

Gillian had put on a simple, plain, red dress; it was sleeveless and went to her knees. She had put her hair up in a twist. She opened the door to the master bathroom just as MacGyver was turning off the water. A hand reached out and took the one of the towels off of the rack, the curtain opened and he stepped over the tub.

"Did you turn the oven off and take the Manicotti out?"

MacGyver grabbed another towel off of the rack. "Yeah, it's cooling on the stove."

"What are you going to wear?"

He was bent over drying his hair and he flung his head back as he straightened up. "I don't know jeans I guess."

Gillian did a turn and showed him her little dress. "What do you think?"

Mac looked her up and down, he grabbed her around the waist and pressed her to him .He was still pretty wet and she started wiggling. "Mac you're going to get me all wet!"

"You wanted my opinion; I'm going to give it to you." He was trying to kiss her.

Gillian was laughing but her struggles did little good, he had a very strong grip. "Okay, okay I surrender."

She went limp in his arms and he smiled. "Now that I like."

MacGyver put both of his arms around her and he gave her a deep kiss, he dipped her as he did it. He straightened back up and set her on her feet. "There, that was my opinion."

He gave her quite a kiss and Gillian could feel her face grow very warm. "Nice opinion, I liked it."

"Thanks." He finished drying off and walked through the bathroom door into their bedroom.

Gillian was cutting up vegetables and putting them on a tray. She had already cut up carrots and celery; she was working on the broccoli. MacGyver came into the kitchen; he was wearing a blue t-shirt and his black jeans. He saw Gillian cutting vegetables on top of the kitchen counter; he reached around her and stole a carrot.

"Hey those are for our guests."

MacGyver took a bite out of it. "They won't miss one little carrot."

She finished the broccoli and arranged it neatly on the tray. "Can you hand me the ranch dressing out of the fridge please?"

"Sure." He opened the fridge and got the dressing out of the fridge and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She opened it and poured the dressing into the center container, she put the dressing back and looked at the tray. "What do you think Mac?"

MacGyver was leaning over the white stove; he reached out and swiped another carrot. "Looks good."

Gillian picked up the tray; she carried into the living room and put the vegetable tray down on the glass coffee table.

Mac came into the living room; he sat down on the dark brown couch. "What about the Manicotti?"

"I have to go see if it has cooled down enough for us to eat it." Gillian started to leave the living room; she turned back around and looked at him. "And stay out of the carrots!"

Mac grinned at her. "I'll try my best."

Gillian shook her head at him and went back into the kitchen.

Johnny and Min were in her Mustang, they pulled up to the address that Gillian had given them. It was a white brick house, there was a yellow and brown truck sitting in the driveway. "Well that's 10204."

Johnny was driving his wife's car; he parked it in the empty spot next to the old truck and turned off the engine.

"Do I look okay?" Min was in a white flowered dress, she was still able to wear her own clothes but this was probably the last time she was going to be able to wear this dress, it felt a little tight.

The paramedic smiled at his wife. "You look very pretty." He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. Johnny got out of the car and walked around to his wife's side. Min closed the door and took her husband's hand; they walked up the driveway to the white wrought iron door and pressed the doorbell.

Gillian heard the doorbell and she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Mac can you get that?"

"Okay." He got off of the couch and went over to the door; he opened it and smiled when he saw the couple. "Hi."

Min smiled at him. "Hi MacGyver."

He stepped back and opened the door. "Come on in, welcome to Little Egypt."

Min walked in first and she creased her brow at him. She didn't understand why he called it that until she walked into the living room and saw the way Gillian had decorated the house; the answer was very clear.

Mac and Johnny shook hands, he saw the t-shirt Johnny was wearing and he started to laugh. His shirt was red and written in black letting were the words, **FIREMEN ARE HOT STUFF.** The word hot stuff had flames coming out of it. "Nice t-shirt."

Johnny looked down at it. "Thanks, you should see some of the others I have."

Mac led the couple into the living room and they sat down on the couch, he stood in front of them. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Min was having a terrible craving for apple juice. "Do you have any juice?"

"We have plenty of juice, which kind?"

"Apple, please."

MacGyver gave her a small smile. "Sure." He looked at Min's husband. "Do you want anything Johnny?"

The paramedic turned to his wife; he did want a beer but decided against it since he was driving. "The same please."

"Okay I'll be right back. Gillian made a vegetable tray, help yourself, the carrots are excellent this evening."

MacGyver went into the kitchen to get the apple juice; Gillian was getting the plates out to start setting the table. "Now I know what a waiter feels like." He got out a big container of apple juice out of the fridge.

"As soon as I'm done setting the table I'll be right in there."

Min had gotten off of the couch and was looking at all of the interesting things that were in the living room, she was over by the fireplace looking at the sarcophagus of King Tut.

"That's a bookcase."

Min gasped and turned around, she was not expecting to get caught.

MacGyver was back, he handed her a glass of apple juice with a few ice cubes in it, she felt as though her face was red. "Thank you."

Mac saw that she was blushing; he didn't mean to embarrass her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's my fault, I was being nosy. What were you saying about this sarcophagus?"

"It's actually a bookcase." He walked over to the upright sarcophagus and showed her the clasp on the side. He unlocked it and opened the shiny gold front, there were shelves going all the way down, it was filled with books. "See."

Min peeked her head in. "That's neat."

"Everything in this place is, Gillian is an archaeologist."

Johnny was still sitting on the couch. "Hey MacGyver, who's truck is that in the driveway?"

Mac lifted his head high, a look of pride on his face. "Mine."

"That's a '46 right?"

"Right, it's in a great shape isn't it?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah it is, you should see the car we came in, it's a '66 Mustang."

MacGyver's eyes widened. "Really? A '66?"

Min cleared her throat. "Actually it's mine, it's only Johnny's by marriage."

Min gave her husband a wink and the paramedic shook his head at her. "Oh very funny."

"I thought so." She looked at MacGyver. "Where is Gillian?"

"She's in the kitchen getting the table ready."

"I'll think I'll go help her, excuse me." Min went into the kitchen and MacGyver walked over to the couch. "If you like old cars I've got a really old one to show you."

Johnny looked at MacGyver curiously. "Really what?"

"A '57 Nomad Station Wagon."

The paramedic set his glass down on the coffee table. "Let's go see it."

MacGyver started laughing at how eager he was. "It's in the garage."

The two women were getting everything ready to eat, Min had helped Gillian set the oak dining table. She also got the salad out of the fridge.

"So how long have you and Johnny been married?"

Min had taken the garlic bread out of the oven; she stopped and started to think. "Almost 17 months, but we were together a whole year before he proposed."

Gillian laughed and shook her head. "That sounds familiar."

Min put the garlic bread in the center of the table. "You and MacGyver too?"

"Yeah, Mac and I have been together almost a year, but on the first anniversary of us meeting he proposed." Gillian was standing by the oven; she was taking the foil off of the Manicotti. She washed her hands really quick and dried it on a dishtowel. She extended her hand and Min came around the table and went over to where she was, she touched her hand gently looking at her ring. "Oh wow, that's nice."

The swinging door opened and the two men walked in, Johnny walked over to his wife and put his arms around her. "You doing okay?"

Min nodded. "Yeah, I feel pretty good." She looked at MacGyver who was leaning on the counter. "What are you two up to?"

"I'm going to show your husband the Nomad I got from my grandfather, how's it going in here?"

"Fine, we're almost ready." Gillian put on her oven mitts and picked up the glass pan that the Manicotti was in. "You have about 10 minutes."

"That's plenty of time." Mac straightened up and opened the side door to the garage. "Come on Johnny."

Johnny kissed his wife on the cheek and followed MacGyver out into the garage.

"That car is in great shape MacGyver, it looks practically brand new." Johnny was serving himself some salad and he passed the bowl across the table to his wife. The two men were sitting on one side of the table and the women were sitting on the other side.

Mac was cutting his Manicotti with his fork. "I know, my grandfather took great care of that car. That's why I really don't drive it too much, most of the time I drive the truck."

Min served herself some salad and set the bowl back down on the table. "What do you do at the Phoenix Foundation MacGyver? You said that Gillian is an archaeologist but you didn't say what your job is there."

MacGyver wiped his mouth. "I'm sort of a Jack of all trades."

Gillian leaned in close to the young woman. "Sort of like James Bond without the tuxedo."

Min bent her head down; she was trying not to laugh at Gillian's description of what her fiancé does. MacGyver cleared his throat and Gillian only smiled at him. "How long have you been a paramedic Johnny?"

"I'll be having my 7th anniversary as a paramedic at the end of this month."

MacGyver seemed surprised. "Wow 7 years, I bet you've seen a lot of stuff."

Johnny nodded. "Yeah I have, my partner and I have seen pretty much everything in those 7 years."

"Has anything ever bothered you?"

Johnny turned towards Gillian. "Some things do get to you but you have to try and not let it show, at least not while you are on duty."

MacGyver was looking at the paramedic. He admired Johnny, it obviously took a lot of guts to have his job. "So it has its good and bad points."

"Exactly, but the good definitely out weighs the bad, especially when you help save someone's life." Johnny cut a piece of the Manicotti; he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "This is really good Gillian."

The hostess smiled. "Thanks, I love to cook."

Min nodded and sipped her juice; she set the glass back down on the table. "Me too, hopefully in a few months I'll still be able to fit behind my stove."

MacGyver looked at her. "How far along are you?"

Min smiled and touched her tiny belly. "Almost 17 weeks."

"So you're almost halfway there."

"Yeah."

"Do you know what it is?"

Min's eyes shifted to her husband really quick before they focused back on MacGyver. "Uhh,, well…"

Johnny's eyes grew a little wide; he put his fork down and wiped his mouth. "You know?"

"I have my suspicions." The dark haired woman looked at Gillian. "Do you know?"

Gillian didn't want to lie; the truth was she did know, she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah."

Johnny creased his brow. "How is it that you know?"

Min decided to answer the question. "She's a psychic Johnny."

The paramedic's eyes first went to the man sitting next to him and then to Gillian. "You are? That's amazing."

Gillian was relieved, she thought that information might cost her and Mac's their new friends. "Yeah I am."

MacGyver took a piece of garlic bread out of the basket; he could see there were a lot of questions churning in Johnny's mind. "Not something you come across everyday is it?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, it isn't." He looked at Gillian. "And you say you know what the baby is?"

Gillian nodded her head. "I found out when I touched Min after the collision."

Min reached out and touched Johnny's hand. "I have an idea of what is it but we won't know until we have my other ultrasound in two months."

Johnny wanted to know what the sex was of the baby his wife was carrying, he didn't want to wait until the birth. "I want to know Min."

"I know but I wanted to wait until it was born, that way it would be a surprise."

"It'll still be a surprise Min, it will just happen sooner."

Min did want to know. She had an idea of what she thought it was but that didn't necessarily mean that she was right, even the ultrasound might not be able to tell for sure. She turned and looked at Gillian. "Will you tell us what it is?"

Gillian turned towards her. "If you want me to tell you, I will."

Min looked at her husband, he nodded at her. "We both want you to tell us Gillian."

The auburn haired woman took a deep breath and let it out slowly; she reached out and gently placed both of her hands on Min's small belly. She let her hands gently touch it and she closed her eyes.

MacGyver was watching her, he had accepted her gifts long before they had become a couple, but they still amazed him every time he saw them. Finally Gillian opened her eyes and smiled, she took her hands away from Min and leaned forward; she cupped her hands by Min's ear and whispered to her. Min's face broke out in a huge grin and she covered her mouth for a moment. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at Gillian.

"That's what I thought."

Johnny was dying to know, he was literally sitting on the edge of his seat. "Well, come on tell me."

"Go on Min, tell your husband."

Min wiped her face with her hands and dried them off on the napkin in her lap; she reached out and took his hands. "Johnny." She sighed and smiled. "I had my suspicions and Gillian just confirmed them, in a little under 5 months, you're son is going to be born."

The paramedic's face got very serious, he very much wanted a son, it was a dream of his that was going to come true. "Really? A boy?"

His wife nodded slowly. "Yes, really."

Johnny's face broke out in a huge grin, he looked at MacGyver. "A boy."

MacGyver grinned widely and stuck out his hand. "Congratulations." Johnny shook his hand and Mac patted the paramedic on the back.

"Thank you." Johnny got up from his chair and walked around the table; he crouched down by his wife and touched her belly. "A boy."

Min reached down and touched his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Johnny, I wasn't sure and I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"It's okay, I know you wanted to wait but I just had to know." Johnny looked at Gillian. "Thank you."

Gillian smiled and nodded her head. "You're welcome."

The foursome was in the living room; they were talking and taking it easy. Min and Johnny were sitting on the couch, Min was on his lap and he had his hand on her belly. "When are you two going to get married?"

MacGyver and Gillian were both sitting on the small loveseat; they were both skinny enough that they fit perfectly.

Gillian had her hand on MacGyver's knee. "At the end of the week, we leave on Friday."

Min was surprised by this. "Really? Is it going to take place here?"

MacGyver shook his head and put his arm behind Gillian. "No, we're going to fly to St. Thomas."

Johnny nodded. "The Virgin Islands, that's where Min and I wanted to go for our honeymoon, we didn't get one, the department wouldn't give me time off."

"You didn't get a honeymoon?"

Min shook her head. "We spent a few days in a hotel by the beach but we didn't get to go anywhere."

MacGyver had asked the question, he got an idea and he cupped his hand to Gillian's ear and whispered into it. The young woman he was sitting next to turned and looked at him. "Really? Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah I'm sure."

Gillian turned to the couple that was sitting on her couch. "Are you guys free this weekend?"

Johnny creased his brow. "Well I am off tomorrow and Friday, I suppose I could just call HQ and get the weekend off, why?"

Gillian smiled. "How would you like to fly to St. Thomas with us?"

Johnny and Min both blinked a few times and looked at each other. "Johnny, did she just invite us to their wedding?"

The paramedic nodded. "I do believe that is what she said." He looked at them both. "Are you serious?"

Gillian excused herself, she walked down the hall and went into their bedroom. She got the tickets she was going to give to Duncan and Kate but the lawyer couldn't free up time to go. She returned to the living room and handed them to Min and Johnny.

"Does this answer your question?"

The couple couldn't believe it; they looked down at the tickets. "Where did you get these?"

Gillian sat back down next to MacGyver. "My friend and his wife backed out at the last minute, I paid for them and I don't want them to go to waste."

MacGyver nodded. "This will give you both the island honeymoon you didn't get; Gillian has rooms booked for us and everything."

Johnny felt terrible for having his suspicions about MacGyver and Gillian, they were very nice and he couldn't believe they would invite two people they hardly knew to their wedding.

"What do you say?"

Min looked at her husband, they had always wanted to go to St. Thomas and the opportunity had literally fallen right into their laps, she really wanted to go. "I want to go Johnny."

Johnny really wanted to go too, he looked at MacGyver. "I say yes, how long are we supposed to be there?"

Gillian was very happy that their new friends were going to come along. "Well Mac and I are staying for two weeks, everyone else is going to fly out Monday but the tickets are open you can leave when you want."

"That's perfect; I'll call HQ in the morning and get both the weekend and the week off."

Min and Johnny had left MacGyver and Gillian at 10 o'clock, Min was feeling tired and wanted to go to sleep. MacGyver and Gillian were very understanding, they had exchanged phone numbers and Gillian had promised to call them both in a day or two. Gillian said that her company's limo was going to pick everyone up and shuttle them to the airport, that way no one had to worry about parking a car at the airport or relying on a ride.

Johnny had made sure the house was secure; he turned off all of the lights and went down the hall to the master bedroom. Min was already in her little nightgown and was stretched out on her side. Johnny took off his clothes and changed into a pair of black checkered pajama bottoms, the pair of tickets was in an envelope sitting on Min's dresser. Johnny pulled back the blanket on his side of the bed and crawled under the covers, he scooted close to his wife. He reached out and touched her cheek gently.

"Min, are you asleep?"

The young woman opened her eyes slowly. "No, how could I be asleep without you in bed with me?"

He gave her a crooked grin and laid his head down on her pillow, they were both facing each other. "Are you excited about St. Thomas?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "I am, it's the honeymoon we never got." She sighed. "I just wish there was something that we could do for MacGyver and Gillian for giving this to us."

Johnny thought of something that MacGyver had told him in the living room after dinner. "Remember how you and Gillian were cleaning up the kitchen?"

"Yeah."

"MacGyver and I were in the living room, he told me that Gillian doesn't have a maid of honor. She was thinking about asking his friend Zoe since there is no other woman going to be there, maybe that is something you can do for her."

"Maybe, I'll mention it to her when she calls." She leaned forward a little bit and kissed him. "What about MacGyver? What can we do for him?"

"Actually I had a thought about that; he needs to have a night out with the guys."

Min lifted her head. "A bachelor party? Johnny I don't think MacGyver is the bachelor party _type_ and even if he was I don't think Gillian would be too thrilled."

Johnny shook his head. "Now do I _look_ like the type of guy that would get another guy in trouble with his future wife? Roy threw me a decent party and there wasn't one naked women involved now was there?"

Johnny was right; Roy had thrown him a very calm bachelor party. "True, it was pretty tame; I don't know though Johnny, who would be there?"

"Me, Roy, Bo, Luke, I was thinking about asking Gillian to talk to those three friends of MacGyver's that are going to the wedding. Think 8 guys can get together and have fun without causing trouble?"

Min looked at her husband. "Well I really can't answer that, when you men get together in a group who knows what you are capable of."

Johnny looked at her sideways; she only smiled at him and started to laugh. "The only problem is where? Where would we do this?"

"Well since you are including Bo in this little party, why don't you use the backroom of Skidz? That way you can have privacy and not worry about having to find some place to have this. You guys can have your beer and MacGyver can have his juice or soda or whatever he wants."

Johnny nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He yawned widely and covered his mouth with his hand. "I'm beat, we had a lot of calls today, then the shopping trip, then having dinner in Little Egypt, it's been quite an exciting day."

Min agreed, it had been pretty exciting; she closed her eyes and sighed. "It has, I think I'll go to sleep now and dream of the bright blue ocean and the whooshing of waves."

"If we're this excited imagine how MacGyver and Gillian must be feeling? They still have their wedding to think about. They're getting married in three days; I remember how tense I was a few days before the wedding."

Min was getting sleepier; her eyes were getting harder to keep open. "I didn't get really tense until the day before, that's when it really hit me that our wedding was in only one day away. That's probably when it's going to hit them too."

Johnny watched his wife's eyelids get lower and lower, he kissed her on the lips. "Go to sleep Min."

"Okay." She closed her eyes all the way, they didn't open again.

Gillian was in her office She took a card out of her purse, it was the one that Min had given her, it had her office number for Skidz. She picked up the phone and started dialing, the phone rang once and then was picked up.

"Skidz…"

Gillian smiled. "Hi Min, its Gillian."

The voice on the other end of line suddenly sounded happier. "Hi Gillian, how's it going? Are you and MacGyver ready for tomorrow?"

"Pretty much, we are all packed. The reason I called is I just wanted to let you know that the limo going to be here at the Phoenix Foundation at 9 am, it won't be a problem for you and Johnny to be here by then will it?"

"No, no problem, we can just bring my car and park in the Phoenix garage right?"

"Right, security said they would keep an eye out on everyone's car." Gillian turned in her chair and leaned it back a little. "What time is Johnny going to come kidnap Mac?"

Min started to laugh. "He, Roy and Mac's friend Jack are going to be at your house at 5 o'clock. Did you talk to his other friends?"

"Yeah, Pete and David are going to meet up with them at Skidz."

"Does MacGyver know what is going on?"

Gillian shook her head. "No, he thinks we're just going to have a nice uneventful evening."

Min sighed. "Don't worry, it's just going to be 7 guys having a little get together, that's all."

"I thought it was 8."

"My cousin Luke can't make it, so only the 7."

"I don't know Min, all that testosterone, could be trouble."

The young woman on the other end of the line started to laugh and that made Gillian smile. "Min, uh there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, you can talk to me about anything."

Gillian cleared her throat. "Well, you know that there is going to be just us three girls, I already asked Zoe to be a bridesmaid. I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?"

The line was quiet for a second. "Gillian I'd be proud to."

The redheaded woman smiled. "Really? You would?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do for you. I mean you and Mac are giving Johnny and I the honeymoon we never had and a chance to be in your wedding."

"Thanks Min, I really appreciate it, I'll see you at little before 9 am tomorrow morning."

"Okay Gillian, and I _promise_ Johnny won't damage the groom…too much."

That made Gillian started to laugh. "Please see that he doesn't."

"Talk to you later Gillian, bye."

"Bye."

The doorbell rang at exactly 5 o'clock and Gillian smiled, she couldn't wait for this. She and Mac were in their bedroom, their suitcases open on their bed. They were just checking over their luggage, making sure they had everything. Mac was securing things in this tan suitcase, he looked up at Gillian.

"Are we expecting someone?"

She shrugged. "Not that I know of Mac, let's go see who it is."

The couple walked down the hall and Gillian stood behind Mac, he reached out and opened the wooden door. He saw Johnny, Jack with a big smiling face and man with reddish hair. Mac looked at the threesome on the other side of the wrought iron door, he opened it. He was a bit puzzled as to why they were there.

"Hi."

Johnny smiled widely and turned to his right. "Roy DeSoto I would like you to meet MacGyver. MacGyver this is my partner of almost 7 years Roy DeSoto."

Roy stretched out his hand. "Hi."

MacGyver stepped over the threshold and shook the paramedic's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you." He didn't like the way three men were looking at him, especially Jack. "What's going on?"

Johnny clapped his hands together. "Well, now that introductions are over, Jack if you please."

Jack Dalton gave a little bit of a bow to the paramedic. "Of course."

Jack stood in front of MacGyver and before he could say or do anything the stout man grabbed him by the wrist and flung him over his shoulder.

This totally took MacGyver by surprise. "Jack! What are you doing? Put me down!"

Johnny shook his head and raised a hand to Gillian. "Don't worry Gillian he'll be fine."

Gillian walked over to the door frame and leaned against it. It was a hilarious sight, the man she was going to marry being carried like a sack of sugar across Jack Dalton's shoulders. "Oh I know he'll be fine."

MacGyver was still protesting and Jack turned around and faced Gillian. "We'll bring him back in a few hours Gill."

Gillian waved to them as they started to walk down the driveway. MacGyver was not very happy that he was being abducted. "Jack put me down, I didn't even get a chance to kiss Gillian goodbye, and I need a jacket." MacGyver was only wearing a light gray t-shirt; he hadn't expected to go out of the house.

Jack stopped and looked at the leader of this grand plan. "What do you think Johnny? Should I put him down?"

Johnny walked around his cohort. "Are you going to come with us if Jack puts you down?"

MacGyver lifted his head up and looked at him, he nodded. "Yes, I just want to go kiss Gillian and get my jacket."

Jack looked over his shoulder. "You'll come willingly?"

"Yes I'll come willingly."

"All right then." Jack bent over and carefully set him back down his feet.

MacGyver sighed and adjusted his clothes; he turned back around and walked up the driveway. Gillian handed him his black leather jacket.

"You knew about this didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes I did, Johnny wanted to do this as a way of thanking you for the trip."

MacGyver put his jacket on and adjusted the collar; he kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you later." He turned back and looked at the three men that were waiting for him. "I think."

Gillian laughed. "You are just going to Min's club for a little fun, after all it _is_ your last night of bachelorhood."

Jack put his hands on his hips. "Come on Mac! Let's go!"

MacGyver turned around and acknowledged his friend's shout. "All right I'm coming!"

The couple shared another small kiss and MacGyver turned and headed down the driveway.

It was almost 5 30 when Johnny parked his Land Rover by Min's office door. MacGyver looked up at the massive grey building with the blinking neon yellow sign; it had definitely been the place he and the Phoenix team had inspected for asbestos a short time ago.

"Here we are."

Roy was in the backseat with MacGyver, it had been a while since he had been to the club. "I haven't been here in ages Johnny, is it still the same inside?"

"It's a little different, Min and Bo added a few new things, but what they added didn't change the décor or anything."

"So what did they add?"

"New lighting and some brand new air conditions, it's not hot at all now inside, come on."

Jack looked at how big the club was, he whistled. "Wow I bet this place is a gold mine."

The four men walked over to the side door and knocked on it. He stepped back as it opened and a man with bright blond hair was behind it.

"Good Evening."

Johnny smiled at his brother-in-law. "Hey Bo, is everything ready?"

The blond man dressed in solid black jeans and a dark blue western shirt nodded. He stepped back and the men all filed into Min's office, MacGyver remembered it from the inspection. Johnny stood beside his new friend. "MacGyver this is Bo Duke, Min's big brother and co owner, Bo this is MacGyver."

Bo Duke smiled and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, same here." MacGyver could see the resemblance to Min on Bo's face, it was clear that they were related.

Bo rubbed his hands together. "If you will follow me, the party is this way gentleman."

The group of men walked down the white walled passage way, it led to the main room. Bo took them through the main room towards the left side of the club, there were a pair of wooden swinging doors marked PRIVATE. The club had just opened up at 5 and the place was pretty empty, but the night was still young. Bo pushed open the doors and stepped back, the men all filed into the room. MacGyver saw that Pete and David were sitting at the long rectangle table that was in the center of the room. He smiled when he saw the group of men.

"Good Evening."

Mac was very surprised to see his best man there. "Pete what are you doing here?"

The stout man shrugged. "I couldn't let you celebrate your last night of freedom without your best man now could I?"

The room was decorated like the rest of the club, county with a splash of fun mixed in. The 4 walls had been painted with wild West scenes, one wall was had cowboys, one in white and one in black. They were standing in front of a saloon with their hands at their sides. The story continued across the walls of the room.

MacGyver looked at the different scenes, in the last one there was a dance hall girl dressed in a very fancy red dress, she was standing over a tombstone, a rose in her hand and a tear in her eye. Around each painting was various Western artifacts. There were pistols, horseshoes, cowboy hats, rope, gloves and boots strung all around the paintings. MacGyver nodded, he felt like he was in the middle of western, he liked that.

Bo noticed how he was looking around; he put his arm across the future groom's shoulders. "Makes you feel like you need a hat and a horse, doesn't it?"

"A little."

Bo laughed. "Well that's the look my sister and I were going for." He patted MacGyver on the back. "Okay, let me go let my waitresses know you all are here. They'll be in shortly to bring out the food and the beer."

MacGyver sat down at the table he raised his hand and Bo looked at him before he could protest. "Or whatever, we have everything here from fruit juice to Napoleon Brandy, even non alcoholic beer." He was looking at MacGyver. "Just tell them what you want MacGyver and they'll get it, okay?"

MacGyver nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem, I'll be in here to join you as soon as I check in with my manager."

Bo left the room and Johnny sat down across the table from MacGyver. "Nice guy isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." He turned in his chair and faced the paramedic. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble Johnny."

"It was no trouble, I figure I owe you, and besides, every guy deserves at least one night of fun with the boys before he gets married. Roy did it for me, so tonight I'm doing it for you."

MacGyver smiled at the paramedic. "I appreciate it, thanks."

The swinging doors opened and three waitresses came in carrying trays of food and buckets of beer, a blonde waitress set a bucket down next to MacGyver, he lifted the bottle. He looked at Johnny and showed it to him, it was sparkling grape juice. "Let me guess, Gillian right?"

Johnny nodded. "How did you know?"

He looked at the bottle, it was the exact same kind they had the night he proposed to her, he sighed and shook his head. "I just do."

Gillian was in the living room, she was curled up on the couch in her purple robe reading a book. She heard the sound of someone unlocking the door and MacGyver came in. She set her book down and smiled.

"Well I see you survived." She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was only 9.

MacGyver walked in and sat down beside her, he smelled like beer. "Did you get the bottle of sparkling grape juice I sent?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I got it."

"Then why do you smell like a brewery?"

MacGyver creased his brow, he sniffed his jacket. "Oh man, I do smell like a brewery." He leaned forward and took the jacket off. "I think Jack did that. He got a little too full of the spirits; he's going to be fun in the morning."

"So how did it go?"

MacGyver smiled. "It was fun, even Pete had a good time. You should have seen the room we were in, it was decorated in Eastwood."

Gillian laughed and set her book down on the coffee table, she climbed onto his lap and kissed him. "I'm glad you had a nice time, I wasn't sure if you would."

"I did, I got to meet Min's brother, he's a nice guy." He remembered that Gillian had wanted to ask Min about being her maid of honor. "Did you talk to Min?"

"Yeah this afternoon, she said she'd do it."

Gillian reached out and started stroking Mac's hair. "You nervous about tomorrow?"

Mac closed his eyes; the feel of her fingers in his hair was very soothing, "A little, you?"

"Me too." She sighed and leaned her head down on his chest. "I think we should go to bed Mac, we have a long flight tomorrow."

"Okay."

Gillian climbed off of him and stretched out her hand. He took it and she pulled him off the couch, they walked hand in hand down the hall towards their bedroom.

MacGyver was sitting in Pete's chair; he was playing with his fingers and the ends of his brown leather jacket. The limo was going to be here in a little while to take everyone to the airport. His inside felt like they were made of gelatin. He had never been so nervous in his whole life; he couldn't imagine what he was going to be like tomorrow.

"MacGyver?" Pete touched him on the shoulder and he jumped, he turned around and saw Pete had come into the room. He hadn't heard him, he put his hand across his eyes. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't." Pete creased his brow; he saw how jumpy his friend seemed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He uncovered his eyes. "The limo here yet?"

"No, but everyone is downstairs in the lunchroom, why don't we go down there?"

"Okay."

The two men started walking down the hall towards the elevator. "You know Mac it's normal to be nervous before the wedding."

MacGyver looked back at him as they walked. "Nervous? No this isn't nervous, this is _terror_. The wedding is in 24 hours if I feel like this today what am I going to do tomorrow? Spontaneously combust?"

Pete reached out and patted his friend on the back. "I think you'll be all right, just think of Gillian and you'll be fine." They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

MacGyver and Pete walked into the lunch room, the whole gang was there. There was now a total of 8 people in the room, sitting at three different tables, everyone had come dressed in traveling clothes. This consisted of jeans, t-shirts and tennis shoes, even Pete had dressed that way. Gillian was sitting at a table with Min and Johnny. She saw her groom to be and got up, she went over to him and put her arms around him.

"Hi, where were you?"

"Upstairs in Pete's office."

Gillian could see the terror dancing in his dark eyes; she took his hand and squeezed it. "Come on, sit down." She led him over to an empty chair that was beside Johnny, the paramedic smiled at him.

"Hey, you ready to take to the air?"

Mac rubbed his hand down his face. "Yeah I think so." He looked around the table; the two women were talking on the other side and not paying any attention to them. He leaned in close to Johnny.

"Can I ask you something?"

The paramedic nodded. "Sure."

Mac looked around again and got closer. "Where you nervous the day before you married Min?"

Johnny started to laugh. "The day before, no, the day _of_ the wedding yeah I was terrified."

"What did you do about it?"

Johnny took something out of his pocket and showed it to MacGyver. "See this?"

It was a big, white, round tablet. "A smelling salt tablet?"

He nodded. "I had to break it and keep it in my hand; whenever I felt like I might faint I just brought it to my face."

Both of MacGyver's eyebrows went up. "Did it work?"

"Yeah, up until we had to take hands, then I had to pocket it, but by that time I didn't need it anymore."

MacGyver pondered this for a minute. "Got any extra?"

Johnny patted his pants pocket. "I got plenty in my pocket and in my drug box I brought along with me just in case."

The big black stretch limousine and a small van both arrived at 9 am sharp. The flight started at 10 and they had thirty minutes to get to the airport. The two van drivers and the chauffeur came into the lunchroom and informed everyone that it was time to go. Everyone had their luggage in a pile, the three men started picking it up while everyone went outside. The limousine was a black Lincoln stretch; it was long and had tinted windows. Jack whistled when he saw the long black car.

"Wow this is for all of us?"

Gillian walked up beside him. "Yup, with room to spare, it holds 12."

MacGyver joined her and she took his hand. She looked at the gang that was gathered outside on the curb. "Well gang, this is it, shall we?"

Jack opened the door and gave the couple a little bow. "Since this is your party, the both of you go first."

"Thanks Jack." Gillian and MacGyver ducked and climbed in the car.

The limousine seemed much bigger on the inside then it did on the outside. There was a snow white leather bench, it started just inside the door and stretched out in an L shape. The bench was around a console that had a bar on top and a TV underneath, there was a brown phone sitting beside it. MacGyver and Gillian were at the far side of the L, then everyone else started to get in. Min and Johnny got in next and went down and sat next to MacGyver and Gillian.

"Wow look at this, it makes the limo we had for our wedding look plain doesn't it?"

Johnny looked at the fancy bar with the crystal glasses and a wide variety of alcohol, fruit juice, soda and water. "Yeah it does, ours was nice but not like this."

Jack and Pete climbed in next and the two men slid across the seat and were directly in front of the television. "Hey Pete we got the best seat, right in front of TV." He reached out and took the small remote that was on top of it and looked at it. "I wonder if this thing gets cable?"

MacGyver shook his head. "Jack, don't play with that."

"Relax Mac I'm just looking."

Finally Zoe and David got in; they sat next to Pete and Jack at the other end of the L.

Gillian cleared her throat. "He's right Jack, if you break my limo I won't be happy."

His eyes grew wide. "This is _your_ limo?"

"Yeah, it belongs to ME."

"What's ME?"

"Jack, ME is Gillian's company, Mac Enterprises."

Jack looked at MacGyver. "Mac as in MacKenzie Enterprises?"

Gillian smiled. "Formerly known as MacKenzie. I changed it to Mac; it's easier, even Duncan thinks so."

Min was sitting beside her husband, she was next to MacGyver, she turned towards him. "Don't they make computers?"

"Yeah they do Min, one of the biggest in the world."

The young woman's dark eyes rounded a little. "And it belongs to you Gillian?"

Gillian smiled. "Actually I'm getting a partner tomorrow." She reached down and took MacGyver's hand.

Both of Jack's eyes were as round and as full as the moon. "But that means that…lots of money…and he…tomorrow."

Gillian shook her head. "How _else_ do you think I could afford to buy 8 first class tickets to St. Thomas and rent a whole floor of a hotel?"

Jack closed his mouth and looked at Pete; the stout man shook his head. "Don't look at me; the Phoenix Foundation doesn't pay _that_ good."

The chauffeur closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat, the brown phone rang. Gillian couldn't reach it from where she was sitting, it was down near the other end of the bench, next to Zoe and her husband, she looked at Zoe. "Zoe, can you press the intercom button?"

"Sure." she reached over and pressed the button on the phone.

Gillian scooted to the edge of her seat. "Yes Albert?"

"Miss MacKenzie?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Everything is packed now Ma'am. We're ready to go, is everyone else ready as well?"

Gillian looked around the limo. "Are we ready?"

The small gang of people unanimously agreed that it was time to go. "I believe we are Albert, let's roll."

"Very well Ma'am, the ride should be 30 minutes long and that will give you 30 to make your plane."

"Okay Albert, thank you."

Zoe turned off the intercom and Gillian sat back in her seat. She reached down and once again picked up MacGyver's hand.

The long black stretch limousine started up and pulled away from the curb.


End file.
